Black Sin
by Hunter-Julie
Summary: Feitan and Tsumi. The new famous killer couple. Tsumi the phantom troupes ghost, the black sin.
1. Tsumi Kuro

Gon was pinned down by Feitan on the giant rubble. Feitan tightened his grip more and more as Nobunaga ordered him around. When they finally reached a decision Tsumi appeared out of nowhere. She sat at the windowsill observing the two boys. "Hey whats your name~?" She said childishly. Gon and Killua looked at her confusingly. She smiled at them waiting for a reply." Im Killua and thats Gon." Phinks ruffled her hair," Stop talking to them! And you're late! You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!"  
Tsumi ran behind Feitan." Not my fault! Some persistent hunters were after me! I didn't want to catch attention in the MIDDLE of town so i had to lose them! Plus you guys went by car! I had to go by fucking foot!" Machi pinched her cheek," You have enhanced speed." Tsumi whined" I know! But that would be just a waste! Besides there were only four."  
Feitan raised an eyebrow," Are you sure you lost them? You may be an excellent killer. But you are really childish." Tsumi pouted," So mean! I did! At least i think i did... Paku-chan they're bullying me again!" She dug her face into Paku's chest. "Heheh..Tsumi-chan they are just teasing. Now please get out of my cleavage." Paku patted her back. Tsumi nodded no," Mmmm mffmfs fmdmsmz!( no its warm and soft!)"  
Shizuku pulled her away and carried her like a sack of potatoes," No boobies for you." Gon and Killua looked at them dumbfound. Killua thought to himself," Are they always like this!" When Tsumi was resisting Shizuku she quickly glanced over to the broken window that show the building beside. "I gues i didn't lose them." Her expression quickly changed. She looked dead serious and yet happy at the same time.  
Suddenly she jumped on top of Killua and Gon. They lied on the ground flat. Right then bullets came flying around like crazy! "Tch." Quickly she sprung up and covered her face with her arms. Her kimono was being shot and shredded. But her skin only received minor cuts. When the bullets ceased two hunters with pistols came charging at her. She just stood there waiting for them to get closer. As one drew nearer she kicked him up so hard his head got stuck in the roof. Blood dripped down and he hung there motionless.  
The other hunter finally closed in but she just simply grabbed his face. She began crushing his head. You could hear the gushing noises of blood and the cracking of his skull. Finally splat! Blood went on her face and the body with the crushed skull fell to the floor. Blood began pouring out and made a mess on the floor. She slowly glared at the window where the two other hunters with snipers flinched. Behind them was Nobunaga. With one clean slice their heads came off.  
Nobunaga got back in through the window," Man Tsumi you made a mess. Even your clothes are ripped to shreds. You mights as well be in your underwear by now!" Feitan wiped the blood off her face," Go tend to your wounds." Phinks handed her his track suit jacket. Right in front of everyone she removed her kimono calmly. Everyone except Gon and Killua seemed used to it. "Okay~ Well i don't have my clothes here. I need to go to my hotel. Ill meet up with you guys later! Bye bye! And Phinks ill just give this back later!"  
He raised his fist in the air," You better wash the blood off you damn brat!" She waved to them," If im not tired!" She ran off without letting him say another word. The night of the massacre Tsumi met up with Phinks and Feitan near the building." But i wanna go with Feitan! I don't wanna go alone! Its not fun at all!" Tsumi began throwing a fit. Feitan rubbed her head," Just deal with it Tsumi. We can go on a mission together next time."  
She thought for a brief moment," Fine. Ill go. Bye~." She pulled down his bandana covering his mouth and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Quickly she pulled away and disappeared into the shadows. "Man you guys are a weird couple." Feitan turned his on phone," Lets go. The mission starts." From up the building roof Hisoka watched Tsumi kill with a smile. Shooting, stabbing, crushing, and mercilessly beating anyone approaching her.  
From behind a group of heavy armored men were sneaking up from behind. To busy killing the mafia subordinates Tsumi didn't notice them approaching. With a quick lift of his hand Feitan sliced the heads off of them. She ceased fire since the rest were already dead. Tsumi dropped her weapon that she stole and ran up to him. Tsumi cheerfully kissed him although did not remove his bandana. Feitan wrapped his arms around her waist.  
A man on the floor still barely alive stared at them detestably," You sick fuc..king couple!..." Without breaking their kiss Tsumi used a dagger in her sleeve and strikes him right in the head. They slowly pulled away. Feitan sighed," You're always so impatient." Tsumi giggled," Why? We still kissed. Or do you prefer it like this-" She quickly pulled down his bandana and kissed him. Feitan ran his fingers through her hair then once he reached the end pulled it." Owwy!"  
Feitan let go of her hair." We are on a mission. Continue later." He said murmured. Tsumi tilted her head," What?" She grabbed his hand," Whatever lets go! So we can hurry up and leave!" After their massacre Kortopi made copies of them." Hehe looks weird.." Tsumi poked Chrollo's copy on the head with a stick." Tsumi you can go home now. We'll take it from here." Aww thats not fair.." Chrollo sighed," Fine. You can stay for the auction."  
Tsumi jumped up cheerfully. " Okay~ Kortopi lets go!" He nodded and ran into the building with her. Tsumi noticed a rather angry blonde boy going in the opposite direction. His eyes were as if they were on fire. Tsumi stopped and watched him walk off." Tsumi?" She shook her head," Oh go." Inside Tsumi watched the auction from above while everyone was backstage working." Man. This is boring."  
She heard the door open and saw the same boy from earlier." Huh? He bought the scarlet eyes? Interesting.. Oh my hands are dirty! I should go wash em. Im sure they wont mind. Why am i talking to myself?" After washing her hands she coincidentally came out when he did. His hair was wet and he looked rather tired, angry, and sad. Tsumi grabbed his wrist." Can i help you?" He asked with a rather low voice.  
She recognized him from up close now. He was a body guard for the Nostrade's. The colleagues Shizuku, Feitan, and Franklin killed.. She pecked him on the left cheek and looked at him regretfully," Im Sorry..Kurapika.." She had done her research ahead of time so she managed to find out about him. Kurapika blushed lightly." W-what do you mean?" She smiled at him gently." Nothing~ anyways bye bye nii-chan!"  
Kurapika watched her run away and blinked a few times." Nii-chan?.."  
She went backstage where everyone was having a drink. Tsumi sat on a crate beside Feitan. Shalnark offered her some," You aren't gonna drink Tsumi?" She did not reply or look up at him. Tsumi stared down at her hands that she placed on her lap. Shalnark looked at Feitan. He shrugged his shoulders telling that he didnt know what was wrong... That night Tsumi didnt go back to the hideout with them. She didnt even bother to visit for a few days..


	2. The End and Promise

After a few days she finally came to visit. But she walked in at the wrong time. There stood Pakunoda holding her gun at them. Tsumi stood there at the door frozen solid. When she fired Tsumi couldn't move. She watched as the nen bullets pierced their heads. Then turned her attention to Paku. Falling to the cold hard ground. Forever sleeping, hands cold, not even a good bye. Tsumi staggered over to Paku. She held the hand of her lifeless body. Tsumi did not cry nor did she say anything.  
After Shizuku had shut her eyes Tsumi left without a word. Walking outside in the rain she seemed lost and hopeless. Nearby Gon and Killua saw her. Gon called out to her but she continued walking aimlessly. They ran up to her." Umm..Is something wrong?" Thats when she started to cry.*Hic* *Hic* Gon and Killua panicked." Did we say something wrong?! Ah hurry you might catch a cold!" They grabbed her arms and took them to their hotel.  
She dried off and sat on the sofa quietly. "Did something happen between you guys?.." She nodded slowly." Will you tell us what happened." She looked up at Gon and smiled." She left without saying goodbye...Thank you for taking me here. Ill just take a cab home." She bowed deeply and went outside. The day of the auction for Greed Island they happened to meet Phinks and Feitan. After finding out what had happened to Paku Gon and Killua finally understood what Tsumi meant.  
Before leaving Feitan asked," Did Tsumi come to you guys?" Gon hesitated to speak. But gathered up the courage and spoke sternly," She did. And Tsumi cried. But you weren't there as her friends to comfort her." Feitan smiled and looked down." I see..what did she say." Killua glared at him," She left without saying goodbye..That was all." Without another word Feitan and Phinks walked away.  
After stealing Greed Island they used the game and went to Greed Island. While Phinks and Feitan were playing Tsumi payed them a visit. Shalnark shot up and smiled cheerfully," Tsumi!" She smiled at him quickly and went to Paku's grave. For a brief moment she was quiet and placed Paku's favorite bouquet on her grave." Sleep soundly Paku nee-chan.." Tsumi stood up and placed the spider coin on the table.  
"Whats this Tsumi?" Nobunaga said. She looked at him seriously." Im leaving the Troupe." Franklin tried to knock some sense into her." Tsumi why all of a sudden? You know Paku and Uvo would-" she started crying and yelled at them," Paku and Uvo died to protect you all! To keep you safe and alive! Why?! Because you were their friends, their family! They would never want to see you die! So why?! Why wont YOU understand to stop this! Only more people will die!" Nobunaga sat up," You can leave." Machi looked at him confused.  
"I understand your grief Tsumi. But, you cant escape as long as you wear the mark of the Spider." Tsumi wiped her tears and smirked." I knew you might say something like that." She dug into her sleeve and took out a bottle of acid. An acid that burns only skin. She pulled up her kimono and poured the acid over her tattoo. Her flesh began burning and her tattoo disappeared. Blood ran down her leg." The next time we meet. It will be as enemies." Their eyes widened and Shalnark jumped off his seat panicking.  
"TSUMI?! Are you crazy! Quickly we need to treat your wound!" She smiled softly and tears began to stream down her rosy cheeks." Goodbye everyone." She walked out limping leaving a small trail of blood. Nobunaga laughed." Lets see how it will turn out." Just then Feitan and Phinks came back from the game." Yo. Did Tsumi visit?" Phinks looked around. Nobunaga pointed to the trail of blood. Feitan pulled out his sword and pointed it to his neck," WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!"  
Franklin yelled at him," Calm down Feitan! She did it on her own accord. Feitan lowered his sword." What do you mean?" "She left the Troupe. Tsumi poured acid on her tattoo and left refusing for Shal to treat it." Feitan put his sword away and walked up to the top floor roof. He sat at the edge. The wind blew through his hair and the moon was full.  
*FlashBack*  
Tsumi and Feitan sat at the edge on the rooftop side by side. She rested her head on his shoulder holding his hand. It was abnormally cold. Although she didnt seem to mind. "Feitan.." "Hm?" She slowly drifted asleep." I love you.." Feitan carried her down to where he usually rests away from the rest of the members in the fourth buildings third floor. Feitan carefully placed her in his bed. He watched her sleep quietly for a moment then without taking off his bandana kissed her.  
Not noticing he awoke her. When he pulled away she shot up. "Meanie.." She leaned in and pulled his bandana off. They kissed for awhile. Tsumi felt like melting and her heart beat increased. They pulled away from each other trying to catch their breath." Feitan, I love you~" She smiled brightly and hugged him.  
*Flashback End*  
Feitan sighed heavily." Tsumi...how could you leave without letting me give you this?.." Feitan clung tightly onto the spider necklace that he intended to give her..  
The next day Tsumi paid a visit to Gon and Killua. The atmosphere was dense and quiet. No one spoke because it seemed to awkward. "Um..i just came to tell you that the Troupe will be also going to Greed Island. Most likely Shalnark will be there and a new recruit to replace Hisoka..im not sure about me because i left so suddenly.." Gons eyes widened," You left the Troupe?! When?!" She sat into the back of her chair," Just yesterday...After Paku died i felt it was better to stop killing...i dont want to lose them..they were my family.."  
Killua looked at her with a sorrowful stare. She stood up and bowed," Well thats all. Ill be going now." Gon grabbed her wrist,"Will you help us if we call to you in the future?" She smiled at him," Yes." When she left Killua questioned Gon," Do you trust her?" Gon smiled," Yes. She truly means it when she doesn't want to lose her family."  
Tsumi returned to her hotel. It was a very stressful week so she went to take a nice bath. The hotel was very fancy and expensive. Unlike the other Troupe members she used money from her missions to spoil herself. She filled the bath tub with hot water and soaked herself."I miss Feitan so much..." She dipped her head into the water and came out. She blew bubbles and washed her hair, then did what you would usually do when bathing.  
She wrapped the towel around her and walked out. The steam left the bathroom quickly as she opened the door. She went into the bedroom and got changed. Tsumi wore a white long sleeved button up and white shorts. When she came out there Feitan sat, on the opened window sill. He got off and sat down casually on the sofa. Tsumi sighed and sat beside him. Feitan kept quiet. Tsumi placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him deeply. Tears began to fall as she slowly parted from his lips.  
"Im sorry Feitan...this will be our last kiss..." His eyes widened in disbelief. Tsumi stood up and bowed to him," Thank you for visiting me Fei-chan~!" When she stood up straight she smiled brightly at him. Feitan looked down." I see..." He walked over to the door and left. Her smiled began to fade and she fell to her knees sobbing." Im sorry Feitan!... I really am..Tsumi loves you...Tsumi really does.. Uwaah!..*Hic* *hic*"  
The next morning she awoke to the sound of knocking. Tsumi staggered to the door and opened it. There Gon and Killua stood. They smiled brightly and held out a box. Tsumi forced a smile and invited them in. She prepared tea. "Tsumi can you bring some plates and forks? We bought you strawberry cake!" She placed the tea and plates on the coffee table." Umm why are you guys here today?" Gon munched on the cake," Well we're worried about you..ever since you told us you left the troupe..What will you do about living expenses?"  
Tsumi chuckled," No need to worry Gon. I have already dealt with it. Please be careful in Greed Island." Killua smiled," Don't worry! We'll be back! Call us if you're ever in trouble." Tsumi pinched him," Trouble?!" Killua teased her," We know how clumsy and childish you are!" Tsumi pushed them out the door," Okay! okay i get it! Promise to come back safe?" She held out both her pinkies. Their pinkies entwined," Promise!"


End file.
